Again?
by Cassidy Rogers
Summary: Percy Jackson is Tony Stark. Need I say more? I OWN NOTHING! IDEA BELONGS TO KIMZACK GOD OF AWESOMENESS!T cause of language
1. Chapter 1

**_TTOkay_ Guys, I got this idea from another author on FanFiction, and, Kiezack God of Awesomness, if youre reading this from the first chapter of your story inspired me to do my own, so please don't get mad at me for using your GENIUS idea. I OWN NOTHING! IDEA BELONGS TO KIEZACK GOD OF AWESOMENESS! I MIGHT MAKE AN OC CONTEST SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO! I'm gonna skip out on the whole, How Thalia isn't a hunter thing, and the Percabeth breakup. Annabeth started to date Jake Mason behind Percy's back and he caught them, so he broke up with her. Follows the plot of Iron Man 1 & 2. Based right before, during, and after the Avengers. BTW I personally love percabeth, but it was time for a change.**

Chapter One

Percy/Tony POV

I'm working on my next Iron Man model, as my girlfriend/assistant/CEO of Stark Industries, Thalia, walks in the garage, "Hey Percy." She still calls me that, whereas, others just think it's a weird nickname. "Hey Thals." I kiss her and feel her smile into the kiss. "Oh yeah, I came up here to tell you, that you have a meeting with Mr. Dare tomorrow at noon." I pretend to look confused, "Remind me again why I made an appointment _that early_?" She rolls her eyes and slaps me upside the head. "See ya in ten Seaweed Brain, we're having dinner with Nico at Seven. Go get cleaned up." I nod and clap my hands over a set of old, holographic, diagrams, for old ideas. I throw them to the delete can, and shut off the garage making sure DUMMY doesn't have anything to knock over. I learned that the hard way. I grab a quick shower, and change into a black Dark Side of the Moon~ Pink Floyd t-shirt, nice blue jeans, and a pair of worn out Nikes. I walk to the lobby of my Malibu home, and grab my black Ray-Ban sunglasses and walk to the garage and meet Thalia. She pecks my cheek, "Took you long enough, kelp Head." I roll my eyes and throw back, "You're not perfect either Leutennant Pinecone." She grins and we hop in the Rolls-Royce. Fifteen minutes later, we arrive at a very fancy resturaunt, in downtown Malibu. We see Nico standing outside in his Italian Buisness Suit. I put on my leather jacket, and get out of the car to meet him. He walks up to me. "Per-Tony." He stops himself before saying my original name. "Nico, nice to see you again." Thalia walks up and takes my hand. "Hey Nico!" she smiles, her fake strawberry blonde hair bouncing. He regards her by her, also, fake name. "Hey Pepper!" We walk into the resturant, and sit at our reserved table. Thalia is the first to break the silence. "So Nico, how have you been?" He looks a little baffled at her politeness. He gets over the shock as fast as it came. "I'm doing good, what about you two?" The conversation continues like this for about twenty minutes when the waitress walks to us. "Hi, my name is Cassy, and I will be waiting on you all today. Can I get you an appetizer and drink?" I nod towards Nico and Thalia. Nico orders Chai Tea, Thalia hard strawberry lemonade, and I order an ice lattè and a basket of onion rings for us. I finally ask Nico the real question of the night. "What do the Gods need this timr? I told them I'm done being Percy Jackson, I have nothing to do with them now. You obviously mean buisness, so spill" He pales even more and hesitates for a moment then opens his mouth. "It's Annabeth. She knows and shes coming to find you both. Shes pissed. The gods want you stop her from doimg anything rash." I glower at this. Why should I do anything for her?! She crushed me, and I don'teasily forgive and forget nowadays. "Why me? Why not Jake or someone who cares?" Just then the glass door to the resturaunt flies open. "Well, hello,_ Tony."_


	2. Answering readers questions!

Ok people. You proooobbbabblyy want some answers so here it goes. Annabeth two timed on Percy because I needed to make Percy Thalias some way. Second off, Howard Stark was actually Percys first step dad who died when he was ten and taught him everything about inventions but made him promise to act dumb so no one would be curious. When Howard died he left everything to Percy to recieve when he was 16. He took the name of Tony Stark, and used his unknown geniusness and became a genius billionaire philanthropist in a year tops. Thalia quit the hunters because she realized that she loved percy. She changed her identity to Pepper Potts a month after Percy started Stark Industries back up, pretending to be his assistant. Soon she really did. Nico is a famous Italian buisness man, and is a Partner of Percy's. Annabeth found out about Percy and Thalia changing their identities and is really mad for a reason I have no idea yet. Percy is a big brother to Carly Blofis, Sally and Pauls 13 year old daughter. Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Octavian will be in the story soon as will the avengers. Btw, I will also bring my OC Cassidy in to be Leo's girlfriend.

Luv u guys! CassidyRogers


	3. Chapter 2

"Well, hello, Tony." I turn around and see the one and only, Annabeth Chase. Her dagger is out, and she does not look happy. Thalia, once again, saves my sorry butt. "Annabeth!" She looks over at her. "Do I know you?" Thalia puts on a fake frown, "You already forgot me?!" Realization dawns on Annabeth. "Thalia?" She asks very quietly. Thalia nods and smiles. Thalia speaks again, "Let's take this outside, shall we?" We all nod, and walk out the door. We walk to my private stretch of beach across the street. Once we get far enough away from civilization, Annabeth starts to yell. "WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU TWO THINKING? LEAVING CAMP AND THE HUNTERS, PRACTICALLY FORGETTING YOUR FRIENDS AND LIVES?! AND PERCY! HOW ARE YOU SO SMART, AND WHY DO YOU CLAIM TO BE?!" I shake my head from the ringing in my ears. "First off, it's Tony, not Percy. And second, why are YOU here? Why did you want to find us?" Her gaze clouds over. "You are not Tony Stark." Wrong thing to say. "Why? Because you say so? I AM Tony Stark. Percy Jackson is a memory, not reality. I am smart, a genius actually, if you haven't noticed. I only PRETENDED not to know anything, because my FIRST step-dad, Howard Stark, made me promise not to say anything. Even after he died. I left my other life, because I was tired of being used by the Gods, and being betrayed by the ones I loved. Understood?" There are tears in her eyes. Thalia walks up to me and takes my hand and squeezes it. Annabeth's eyes widen, "Are you two..." Thalia nods. "Look... Tony. I'm sorry I hurt you, but the Gods need your help. Please." "Um, let me think-No. I told everyone 7 years ago, I'm done." I start to walk back towards my car, Thalia close behind. I sit in the drivers seat, and start it, blasting AC/DC. We get back to the house and while Thalia goes in, I stay in the garage and start a game of holographic trash-ball. I'm just about to beat my high-score, as Thalia opens the door. "You, OK?" I shake my head, and she walks over and hugs me. "Just when I thought that I could forget most of my old life, she, of all people, shows up again." She nods, "I know Percy, I know. It was hard enough leaving, and now it's all back to haunt us. But you don't have to help them. At all. You have other priorities, as in the Industry, and Iron Man." I sigh, "Wanna go watch a movie?" She nods again smiling, "That would be great, plus I have a surprise for you." Just then, JARVIS speaks. "Shall I let them up Miss Potts?" Her smile grows, "Yes, JARVIS." She sits me down on the couch, and makes me close my eyes. The elevator door opens, and I hear someone speaking in rapid spanish, and a girls voice, saying, "Slow down! Dora hasn't taught me that yet!" I open my eyes to see Jason, Piper, Leo, his girlfriend, Cassidy daughter of Hades, (Shes ACTUALLY 22 she hasnt died or been put in a magic casino), Reyna, Hazel and her husband, Frank, are walking out of the elevator. Besides Leo, Cassidy is the most ADHD person I have ever met, and turns out, she's Pauls niece. Piper is the first to speak, "Hey Percy!" Everyone greets everyone, and I ask them if they want to stay and watch a movie. "As long as there's caffine, then I'm in!" Leo and Cassidy say in unison. I cringe at the idea. We all sit on the large couch, and I tell JARVIS to play the horror movie, Dark Skies. Two hours later, Leo is crying, Cassidy is laughing, Jason and Piper are asleep, Reyna's texting Octavian, (They suprisingly got together over the years), Hazel is mesmerized by the Hi-Def 70" Tv, Frank turned into a mouse, and Thalia and I are play cut the rope on the holoscreen. I speak, "Would you guys like to bunk here for the night? It's already...uh...JARVIS what time is it?" The AI speaks, "3 AM, sir." "Thanks. It's already 3, and we have plenty of room." Cassidy and Leo nod. She straigtens her black beanie. "If it's ok with you, I think Valdez is too scared to go outside at night for a while." Thalia nods, "You are more than welcome anytime." They nods and JARVIS leads them to their floor. When the rest are situated, we head off to bed, and sleep dreamlessly.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT CASSIDY! Sorry for not updating but being in every advanced class there is, in seventh grade, a week before the STAAR test is crazy. Anyways REVIEW REDUCE RECYCLE hehehe... Yours in demigodishness and all that peace out!


	4. Chapter 3

OHMYFREAKINGGODSGUYSIAMSOFREAKINGSORRYFORNOTUPDATI NGIMNOTGOINGTOSTALLANYMOREONWITHTHESTORY

Percy/Tony POV

Chapter 3

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. And bacon. BACON. I jump out of bed and rush to the kitchen to see Thalia at the stove with Cassidy, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel, while the guys are messing around with JARVIS to see if he's as stupid as Siri. (A.N. anyone notice Siri backwards is Iris? Jus sayin.) JARVIS finally gets fed up with their stupid questions and says,

"Young Men, if you really believe that I am as idiotic as this, "Siri", fellow, then dear Sir's I can tell you this, you three most certainly are. Maybe even more."

I crack up and the notice my presence.

"Guys, you just got called stupid by an AI..."

I laugh again and walk to the kitchen.

"Hey, Thals."

I walk by and give her a kiss. Leo and Cassidy cringe at the PDA. Understandable, coming from a couple that shows affection by arm wrestles and thumb wars. The sneak a plate of bacon out of the kitchen, and run back to their floor. Probably the most stealthy they've ever been. Jason walks to Piper and says,

"What's for breakfast, Beauty Queen?"

She glares and slaps his playfully with her oven mitt. She finally got over being a Vegitarian, so she is cooking the bacon.

"Food, blondie."

We all laugh, and sit on the pool deck. The summer Malibu air is warm and salty. Just like Camp Half-Blood.

_No,_I scold myself, _don't do raht to yourself. _ _they used you as a pawn and thats it. Got it Tony?_

We eat the bacon and pancakes, and JARVIS announces a visitor.

"Sir, someone is here under the name of, 'Rhodey'. Shall I let him up?"

I grin, and answer.

"Yeah JARVIS, let 'im up."

One minute later, Grover Underwood, or 'Rhodey', for this matter, comes in through the elevator, his U.S. Army jumper on. We all stand to greet our long time friend.

"What's goin' on man? How'v ya been? Army treating you good?"

He smiles and gives me a man hug.

"It's been goin' good man, Army's great, 'cha know?"

Everyone greets him, and converse for what seems like an hour, but by the time we're done talking, the sun's going down, and our stomachs are growling.

"Wow, not seeing someone for four years takes a long time to catch up!" Grover states, standing and shaking out his legs.

"Well I better get going, gotta get to the Honolulu base by sunset tomorrow, so I will see you heroes later. Bye!" He leaves, and the rest of the gang follows shortly, considering they all have lives to get back to. Leo runs a garage down in Houston with Cassidy, right where his moms used to be. Jason owns a series of American and Southwest airlines systems and airports, Piper as his co-CEO. Reyna works at the University of New Rome as a battle professor, and is also getting ready for her wedding. Frank and Hazel own property all over Canada, where their house doubles as an acadamy for half-bloods of all gods. Their most popular land though, is in Quebec, where they have a training camp almost as sucessful as Camp Jupiter, but for Canadians. Eh.

When everyone is gone, Thalia pulls me to the couch, curling herself into my chest.

"I miss them, Percy. I wanna see them all the time, but it's all too hard. 1st, Fury wouldn't leave you alone when you we're dying, 2nd, you we're dying, 3rd, you almost got killed when you were dying, and now, you have this damn arc reactor in your chest. Percy, I think we need a break. You deserve it, and you know it."

I'm quiet for a long moment.

"You know what, Thals? You're exactly right, we deserve a break. How about two weeks, Disney Cruise. No one is stopping us. Just three weeks, no one on our tails and no one bothering us. Deal?"

She smiles, "Deal."

************two weeks later************

We arrived at the port of The Disney Wonder, awaiting our signal to board. Thalia looked happy as ever; thats all the convinsing I needed. A voice spoke over the PA system, "All passengers, now boarding."

I grin. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Two updates in two days?! Sorry about not updating but life is busy. Why don't I just shut up and start the next chapter? Ok. Enjoy P:

Tony/Percy POV

Chapter four

We walk onto the large deck of The Disney Dream.

"Ohmygods Tony, this is amazing!"

Thalia says, grinning from ear to ear. I breathe in the salty sea air, and sigh.

"I love the ocean. I would love it more but..."

Thalia looks at me sypathetically.

"I understand Tony. I really do, but lets just forget about all of that and have fun. Please?"

She gives me the puppy eyes and I give in.

So no paparazzi bother us, we both prayed to Aphrodite, one of the few Olympians that we don't hate (suprisingly), and she changed our appearances back to about how we looked 7 years ago.

Thalia's hair was long with blue streaks instead of spikey. She was in her punk clothes again, she had been dying to wear them. She hated pencil skirts and Vitali blouses. She missed Green Day and Lincoln Park, annoyed by Bethoven and Mozart. This was the Thalia Grace I fell in love with.

I looked exactly like Percy did, but my hair is brown instead of black. I was wearing black sweat pants, and a black hoodie that has the sleeves ripped off, with turquoise Native ocean designs. I take her hand and smile. We get checked into our room and settle in. Just as I get my laptop out of it's respective bag, I get a Skype call.

MOM

I grin a little wider and answer the video chat. My mother and little sister, Carly, appear onscreen. Thalia walks up behind me and drapes her arms carelessly over my shoulders.

"Hi, Mrs. Blofis! Hey Carly!"

My mother smiles and waves.

"Thalia, for the last time call me Sally! And oh my goodness! You look so... So... Percy."

Her smile falters a little, but revives itself just as quick. Carly notices the faint glowing circle in my chest.

"Tony... What is that? Is that what happened in Afghanistan?! Did you die?! Oh my gods, Mom! What happened?!"

"Carly, calm down! No I didn't die! You know when I disappeared? Yes, I almost died, but this saved me. A few months ago, when I went through the...uh...suicidal phase, I almost died again from poison. But I didn't. Now Thalia has me under strict orders of no more phases. Ok? I'm fine."

I take a deep breath and Thalia kisses my cheek and leaves to go change. Paul calls Carly off screen, so it's just my mom and I.

"Percy... I'm just wondering... are you ever going to ask Thalia to marry you?"

I immediatly jump to cover the screen, and whisper frantically.

"Holy Hephestus, woman! She's still in the room! I'll talk to you about it later, via anything but video chat or phone! Jeezez!"

She laughs a genuine laugh.

"Okay, Percy. Eight o'clock tonight, I expect a very detailed text message. About every little detail. Got it?"

I glance over my shoulder and see Thalia has her earbuds in, probably listening to her rock music. I nod and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Mom. I got it. I'll text you later. Bye."

She smiles.

"Bye, Percy."

We hang up, and Thalia gets changed into her black and blue bikini top, and black, guy swim trunks. She throws me my shorts and tells me to change. When I'm done, I walk out of the bathroom in sea green and black swim trunks, and a sea green muscle shirt.

"Hey, hotshot?! Ready to head to the pool?" Thalia asks, smirking. I rool my eyes before replying.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone and...uhm...something else..."

Thalia didn't know I still kept Riptide with me. To tell you the truth, I feel naked without my trusty sword. I haven't been attacked in about three years, but I'm still a demi-god. I'm still powerful.

I slide Riptide into my pocket, and grab my phone. I walk out the door, locking it behind Thalia and I.

"Well, off to deck-" Thalia looks at the large map in her hands and squints.

"Deck M. I think."

"Oh great, lost on a huge cruise ship because my girlfriend can't read a map. Awesome!" I say, sarcasm dripping like honey through my fakely optemistic voice. Thalia glares at me.

"I'm gonna kill you Seaweed Brain!"

She lunges at me, and I make a run for it. This is gonna be a long trip. Long.

Ok guys. Thats chapter four, and I decided, every four chapters, I will review over three reviews. So here we go.

Reyna Potter: Thank you for your continuous suport, and I don't think Zeus would blast him out of the sky if Thalia was with him! Lol ;)

Matt (guest): Mutual feelings jerk. My computer messed up my spacing, so I'm so sorry if I didn't notice. If you didn't like the story, don't take it out on me idiot. I don't care if you don't like the story. Thats fine. Whatever. But don't tell me that you hope I'll die, capishe?

Ahleya (kristen): Dude, seriously? Thats not what I ment... Lol gotta luv ya, Cuz!


	6. Chapter 5

Oh. My. Gods. Guys. YOU ARE ALL FREAKING AMAZING! Thank you to Ahleya, trust me Kris. You are the best cousin ever. End of story. And to T. Hastings, thank you so much for your support, and I have a present for you two. This chapter and the next one will be dedicated to three people. Ahleya, T. Hastings, and Reyna Potter, for your continued support, I thank you all the way to Asgard and back. Enjoy P:

Thalia POV

When I finally stopped chasing Percy, we found M deck and a ginormous water slide, with absolutely no line. A few hours later, we return to the room,(soaked) and get changed for dinner in the Animation Station Cafè. I change into a pair of ripped black denim shorts, a dark grey flowy Rolling Stones tank-top, black combat boots, dark purple fishnet tights, an assortment of various metal and leather cord bracelets, a diamond infinity necklace, and black eyeliner. I straighten my hair, and make sure Aegis is still on my wrist. When we leave, Percy slides his strong arm around my waist, and guides me to the resturant.

*************this is a line*****************

As the waiter brought our champagne, I looked at my surroundings. They're absolutely distracting for an ADHD girl like me. When I turn to look at Percy, I see him awkwardly kneeling, a crimson velvet box in his hand. I gasp. Nesting in the cusions of the box was a beautifully simple silver diamond ring.

"Thalia. Since the day I met you, I knew there was something special about you. Even after you electrocuted me on multiple occations. I love you, and I was wondering... Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I'm speechles, but I manage to nod my head a few times as tears stream down my face. He smiles ear to ear as he puts the ring on my finger, and wraps me in a tender hug which I return happily.

Mrs. Percy Jackson

No

Mrs. Tony Stark

Yeah, I like the sound of that.

Hey guys I know its short but I thought it would be good to end here. Idk if the Animation Station is real, but it sounded Disney Cruisish so yeah. R&R! P: stitch loves you! ~CassidyRogers


	7. Chapter 6

So you guys are probably really really really really really really hating on me right now for not updating and I feel TERRIBLE ABOUT IT! I'll give you a cyber pancake platter if you don't murder me? ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! ON WITH AGAIN?! Ps. IRON MAN THREE SPOILERS! HUGE ONES! With a few tweaks.

Chapter Five or four or whatever

Time skip.

Percy POV

We got back three weeks later, and by then, we were exhausted. The day we got back, Happy resigned from his post as chauffeur/bodyguard, and took the job as SI's Head of Security. Piece of advice. Never get caught without the badge. Ever.

It's around Christmas time, and I have the PERFECT gift for Thalia. First, everyone is coming to Malibu. Jason, Piper, Leo, Cassidy, Frank, Hazel, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Jane, Betty, and Deanne Carter, Peggy Carter's Granddaughter/Steve's girlfriend. Oh and Coulson.

Second, a giant stuffed bunny. I mean, WHO DOESN'T WANT A GIANT STUFFED BUNNY?!

Thalia walks to the workshop with sweats and an old tee-shirt on. She wraps her arms around my waist.

"Merry Christmas, Percy..." She mumbles, still half asleep.

"Hey, Thalia? You know I won't give you your presents until you get changed. It's already 10:00 and it's about to be here..." Her eyes fly open and she flies upstairs to change. She still acts like a kid when things involve presents. As she's changing, I rush everyone inside and the guys help me set up the bunny. I run upstairs and she is doing her hair. She changed into her red ripped jeans, a loose green sweatshirt material tee, red and green combat boots, and she is braiding her hair with Christmassy ribbon.

"Festive much?" I chuckle and she turns and sticks her tongue out at me. I get a tie from my drawer when she finishes, and wrap it around her eyes. We slowly walk downstairs and everyone is abnormally quiet, but they all have huge grins on their faces. When I sit her on the couch and undo the tie, everyone yells,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She falls over in surprise and cracks up. The rest of the day is awesome. That is, until Happy is caught in a bomb and put in a coma.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, CASSIDY, AND THE PANCAKES! Marvel, Disney, and Uncle Rick own the rest.


	8. Please R&R!

Look guys, I'm not getting much feedback on this story, heck, the only feedback I've gotten since I just posted was two reviews! (Thanks to the guest [to answer your question it kinda will be but it will also follow my own plot line. Harley will show up though! {and maybe a surprise OC character with an unexpected role} ] and to nessa11997 thanks for the review!)

But please! Is five more reviews too much to ask? And please no hate! I really hate, hate reviews. Dont be mad! Please! ~CassidyRogers


	9. Chapter 7

Review the Reviews tiiimmmee!

Bacon (guest): good to know man! I will definitely keep that in mind, and if you keep giving me ideas like this, I might just ask you to make an account and co-write the sequel (hint hint) with me! Keep reviewing and thanks!

Bob (guest): Thanks! And I like your name!

Guest: Thank you! I'm really glad you think it could be a model for other writers and stories!

Tessa (guest): Thanks! I'll try to post more often now that school's officially out for me! Eighth grade here I come!

Wolfguardian42: Thank you! I'm glad you can relate to the hater stuff!

KendraSorenson: Thank you for the review, but the reason I was asking for them is because I wanted to see if I had lost anyone in the time I was gone. I'm sorry if you took it like I only write for reviews but to tell you the truth, I was scared I had lost readers because of my stupid schedule. Thanks for bringing it to mind though, I appreciate it.

T. Hastings: Thanks for saying it again!

aanananthony: Sorry, but what do you mean? I'm very confused(happens alot, sorry!). But glad you like it!

Mistake Experience: Thank you! I'm glad that you review because you like the story!

Miss Starkweather: Thanks! ;)

Lissa (guest): Thank you! AND I UPDATED SOON! (Ur welcome :D)

Purplegoddess9: Why are you sorry?! And thank you!

GodoftheSeas21: Thanks, and I will try as hard as I can!

Elena Everdeen Jackson: I will try as hard as I can to update faster!

I'm a black belt sleeper: Dude, first off, your name is AMAZING! Second, thanks!

percabethluver77:Thanks for making an exception!

PadmeEponine24601: THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTIUOUS SUPPORT TO MY STORY!

fiction reading chick: Thanks! And who knows? That might happen in the next half hour or so!

96flowers: Thaaannkkk yoouuu!

OK TIME FOR AGAIN?! Uhh just so you know, Thalia and Percy's wedding is this chapter. I'm skipping ahead and this is actually in Poseidon's POV. (Partially). Oh, yeah. And remember Carly? She's a mutant. Got the X-gene. I'm bringing the X-men into this a bit. Dont kill me!

YOU HAVE CORDIALLY BEEN INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF TONY STARK AND PEPPER POTTS

WHEN: AUGUST 18

WHERE: 10880 MALIBU POINT. 90265. HE WILL LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED.

RSVP: JARVIS (527847)

Tony Stark? Pepper Potts?! Oh, my what has my son done?! First he informs me of his new identity, but now he marrying Zeus' daughter?! Oh, well. I walk out of the courtyard to inform Amphitrite of my whereabouts for the next few days.

She nods, knowing how much Perseus means to me, and even offers to accompany me to congratulate her, ah, stepson. I graciously accept her offer, and we ride a few Hippocampi to the shore, right along Malibu Point. We walk onto the beach and see a large, disk-like mansion to our right. I look at Amphitrite and she nods.

We walk to the large house and ring the doorbell. A young girl, about 13 walks to the door.

"Hello, we are looking for, ah, Tony?" She grins a little.

"You must be Poseidon. I'm Carly, Percy's little sister. C'mon in!" She steps out of the doorway to reveal five rather deadly looking adults, a small group of kids, including Carly, with black and yellow teeshirts with a large X in the center, the Prophecy Group excluding Annabeth, Grover, Sally with her husband, Paul, and of course, Percy and Thalia.

Percy sees us and smiles brightly. He walks over.

"Hi, Dad! Nice to see you again, Amphitrite!" At this, Amphitrite actually smiles at Percy and pulls him into a hug. He looks momentarily shocked, but gains his composure and hugs he back. She pulls away, and Percy and I shake hands.

Right then, someone runs upstairs, from what I assume is the garage/workshop.

"Percy! Is it natural for the ground to open down there?!" A young girl, around the age of 23 runs up, covered in grease.

"Yes, Joey. It is very natural." He rolls his eyes, but the woman sees and puts him in a headlock.

"Dad," He gets out, "this is Joey, Thalia's best friend and daughter of Hephaestus." She loosens her grip a bit when Perseus mentions I'm his father, but doesn't let go. She holds out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I take her hand and I take note of her hard grip.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on your wedding gift again." She stomps down the flight of stairs.

"Well that was strange." Percy just laughs and shakes his head and leads us over to the rest of the guests.

It's hours before everyone starts to leave, and Percy invites Amphitrite and I to stay for the wedding tomorrow. We gratefully accept and he shows us to our room.

*******Tiiimmmeee sskkiiippp*******

Thalia POV

Oh Gods of Olympus. I'm getting married today. Married?! Seven years ago, I was sworn off men, now I'm getting MARRIED?! I run my hands down the side of my smooth silk dress. It's strapless. Thank the gods. I begged Percy to have a beach wedding, so I'm going barefoot. Sally and Amphitrite have actually gotten along great, so when they walk in holding a seashell tiara, I smile widely. They place it on my head and take me to Jason right outside the door. I can see Carly walk down the isle spreading flowers, probably still grumbling about having to wear a dress. I can see Joey, my Maid of Honor, walk the isle with Grover/Rhodey, Percy's best man. Then, I see Percy, looking uncomfortable but handsome in his tux. I hear the music and see everyone stand. I take Jason's arm and the doors open. We start to walk down the isle, and I try to ignore the knot in the pit of my stomach. We reach the podium and Jason kisses my cheek and goes to stand next to Leo.

The ceremony goes as planned and as we kiss, I can hear Clint wolf-whistle and yell,

"ABOUT TIME!" We smile and walk back to the house for the reception. We all get situated and it's time for the speeches. Rhodey is up first.

"Tony, I'm telling you the truth when I say this, I knew how you felt about Pepper before you did. I saw how you looked at her, how you talked about her. Man, you were in love with her at the age of sixteen. Even when she electrocuted you, even when she almost fed you to her dogs, you loved her without even knowing it. I'm happy for you, man. Congrats." Everyone awws and claps as Joey walks up the podium.

"Damn it Rhodes, you stole mine!" Percy and I laugh at her choice of words.

"Alright I'm just going to cut to the chase here. I'm super proud of you Pep. Have a great life. TO PEPPERONI!" She raises her champagne glass. A few hours later everyone leaves and Percy takes me to a waiting limo. Little did I know, this was going to be an eventful trip.

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER! R&R! BYE! CassidyRogers 3


	10. Chapter 8: Dead Men Walking

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy with summer homework, vacation, youth retreat, etc. I'll try to update more I promise!

And DDSkye, I think that the reason they're so short is because I lack inspiration and time... P.S. YAY BACON IS BACK! I'm trying to put one of your ideas in this chapter... And can you PM me some ideas? I have M-A-J-O-R writers block.

Chapter 8

Percy/ Tony POV

A few hours after leaving Malibu, we arrive at LAX to board our plane to the super duper secret location. Ok, not so secret location, Thalia threatened me... We're heading to Orlando, Florida, because Thalia has never been, and really wants to go. She actually loves Disney, and wants to go to Disney World, then Universal Studios. We enter the large airport and board the jet in a matter of minutes. Thalia falls asleep on my shoulder, after admiring her diamond ring in, what I presume, is shock.

Hours after that, we land in Orlando. Thalia had awaken about an hour earlier, and is buzzing from excitement. Needless to say, the second we exit the plane, we are greeted by a dead man.

Thalia POV

"Luke?" I let out with a strangled voice.

He smiles darkly, scar scrunching.

"Surprise, surprise. Never thought I'd see you again. And married?" He chuckles. "I sight I never thought I would see. And Percy! You look great. Well, great as someone as fake as you, could... And before you ask, I never died. That was a decoy. I'm still hosting Lord Kronos, but I am in control this time around. And you all, will suffer, as he did." The playful glint in his eyes turns deadly as he starts to command the guards behind him. The sound of choppers and fighter jets are evident in the background. A man in long robes and an even longer beard walks up next to Luke.

Percy growls, "You! You put Happy in a coma!" He pulls a pen out of his pocket and clicks it. My eyes widen.

"Riptide..." He glances at me guiltily, and goes back to the men. I slowly rub my silver charm bracelet and a newer woven bracelet. Aegis silently slides open and a spear lengthens from the weaving. Before I can try anything, blazing hot hands grip my upper arms.

"Not so fast." A male voice says. I notice his grip isn't tight, so I take advantage and throw my head back, efficiently breaking a nose. The mystery man yells in pain and I pull from his grasp. I hit him with my shield and run to help Percy, who is now fighting Luke. The robed man is lying on the ground in a hilt-induced daze. Luke disarms Percy, and I do something that I haven't done is seven years. I summon the power of my father. A streak of lightning falls from the sky, hitting my spear, and reflects right to the center of Luke's chest. He falls. The last thing I remember is cloth covering my mouth and slipping into unconsciousness.

Hoped you like it! Please R&R and if you have any ideas, PM me as soon as possible. Next chapter will be up soon.

P.S. School starts Monday. I hate school. And people. And pencils. And everything. But I love Ghost Adventures and especially TOBUSCUS/TOBY TURNER & GRYPHON!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Percy POV

Gone. She's gone! They took her! My back was turned for a minute, and they take her! Before I know what I'm doing, I'm back on the jet, but to a different destination. New York. Gods, just saying it makes me sick... By the time I reach the infamous Stark Tower, I'm ready to hurl. I run into the large building and yell for a team meeting.

We all meet in the workshop. They all look on alert, but exhausted. When I tell them what happened, the tiredness leaves the room and Steve asks,

"So what's the plan now?" I cringe as I think of the only possible solution.

"We consult the Gods."

(•_•) ( •_) ( ) (_• ) (•_•)

Thalia's POV

It's dark, and I can't see a thing. I'm sweating like a pig roasting over Mt. St. Helens, and my skin burns terribly. I hear a voice calling my name... Luke? Luke, as in my best friend? No. Luke isn't my best friend anymore. He kidnapped me and almost killed Tony. Tony! Where is he?! Gods, I feel terrible...

I feel a large needle pierce my skin, and inject what feels like molten lava into my veins. I subconsciously hear myself scream, and drift back into unconsciousness.

OOOO cliffy! I'm sorry for not updating! Eight Grade has finally started and homework is terrible! Choir starts tomorrow. Sorry it's short. I only own plot, Cassidy, Carly, and personas.


End file.
